legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P5/Transcript
(Adriana and Kiendra are seen each playing with a group of Infants) Adriana: Heh. Kiendra: See? They're much less hyper the second time around meeting new people. Adriana: Yeah I can tell! Kiendra: They've all got their own little games they like to play! Some like hide and seek, some like tag, others like being picked up like a superhero, and then there's two little sisters that keep trying to start tickle fights. Adriana: Really? Kiendra: Yeah. They're pretty hard to keep track of too. But the games are all harmless! Adriana: Sounds like you guys got a lot to handle. Kiendra: Oh it's no trouble! We got the others to help us out! Adriana: Well that's good. Kiendra: *Smile* (Kiendra pets an infant as Adriana watches her) Adriana: *Thinking* She definitely seems happier than she was yesterday. That's good. Kiendra; *giggles* You kids are so adorable! ???: Thank you Mama Kiendra! ???: Mama what we gonna do today? Kiendra: I just wanna play with you kiddies. ???: Yay! ???: Let's play! (Adriana watches as Kiendra plays with the infants) Adriana: *Thinking* THese Targhuls have suffered cause of a lack of food. But Mistress Salem. She's gonna help them. So the babies won't go hungry again. Mistress Salem TRULY is looking after us all. (Adriana smiles) Kiendra: Say, why don't you come bring your group over here Adriana? Adriana: Oh, sure! (Adriana leads her infants over to Kiendra's) ???: Yay! Friends! (The two infant groups play around with each other in a childish manner) Kiendra: Aww they are so adorable. Adriana: They sure are. Kiendra: *Smile* You ever thought about adopting one from somewhere? Adriana: Hmm... Well not recently but... The thought had crossed my mind. Kiendra: *Gasp* Really?! Perfect! Adriana: Hm? Kiendra: You wanna take one of these little guys? Adriana H-Huh!? Whoa y-you're putting me on the spot here! Kiendra: Come on the kids love you and they'll love to have a new home! Adriana: Umm.... I uh... Kiendra: Adriana you know they can't last here. Adriana:....I.... (Two female Infants then crawl onto Adriana's lap) Adriana: Hm? ???: Are you gonna adopt us? ???: We're good little infants. All of us. (Adriana looks back and forth becoming more and more concerned) ???: Come on, please? Adriana: U-Umm.... ???: *Gives Adriana puppy eyes* ???: Pleeeeease? Adriana: Awwww.... Kiendra: You'd be doing us a service adopting them. Adriana:... I can't resist the cute face! I'll adopt these two! ???: *Gasp* ???: YAY!! (The two infants bond excitedly) Both Infants: *Voice* Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!! Kiendra: Heh. Adriana: Hey now kids, be careful while you're bonded to me! ???: *Voice* No way! ???: *Voice* We're too excited! We're gonna have a new home! Adriana: K-Kids seriously be careful! (The two infants shift as they move around excitedly) Infants: *Voice* We've got a new home coming! ???: *Voice* This is gonna be great sis! ???: *Voice* Yeah it is! Adriana: *Starts to giggle* K-Kids! Stop! Y-Your shifting!! *Starts to laugh* Kiendra: Awww that means they love you Adriana! Adriana: *laughing* Kiendra: *Giggling* (Talon then enters the nursery) Talon: Morning sweetie. Kiendra: Hiya there honey! (Talon looks at the laughing Adriana) Talon: I see she's enjoying herself. Kiendra: Oh she's got two infants bonded to her and they are shifting. Talon: OH. I see. Kiendra: And good news: She's adopting! Talon:..... Kiendra: Isn't that great?! Adriana: *Laughing* Make them stop! Please! Talon:..... Kiendra: Talon? Sweetie? Talon: She wants to....adopt? Kiendra: Y-Yeah. Two sisters. And look how happy they are. ???: *Voice* NEW HOME!!! ???: *Voice* HURRAY!!! Adriana: K-Kiendra help me! *Laughing* Talon:..... Kiendra: Is that okay? Talon: So, we lose more babies? Kiendra:.... Talon:..... Adriana; H-Huh?? Kiendra: Honey don't look at it like that. Talon: That's how it looks to me. Kiendra: *Whisper* Honey, this way we'll have more food for the rest of the babies. Talon: *Whispers* And what if we lose more babies after this? We need as many as we can get for this nest to survive. Kiendra: *Whisper* I know but- Talon: *Whisper* Do you want one of these kids to share the same fate as....our child? Adriana: !! Kienda: ……… *Marches out of the Nursery* ???: M-Mama Kiendra? ???: Where are you going?? Adriana: K-Kiendra! *Giggling* W-Wait! (No response) Talon:.....I was just saying... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts